


In the Middle of the Night

by nialltomyliam



Category: One Direction
Genre: Family, M/M, Niam - Freeform, bestie, broken children, same love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialltomyliam/pseuds/nialltomyliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NIAM LOVING ENJOY :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys,  
> heres abit of Niam for ya   
> much love xxxx

I was waiting at home, who I was waiting for I am not entirely sure, my life was lonely nobody to talk to, nobody to love, having people that pretend to love you is worse than being completely alone, then you are not mocked by the false sense of love and hope, love differs from the inderviduals. Sometimes being alone is okay but in the long run it is unhealthy and can damage you. And that us exactly where I fit in I have been alone for longer than I can remember and I damaged beyond repair. I tried to fit in, I tried to be the perfect son, however everything I did was never good enough. I would get A's at school an it still wouldn't be good enough I got into the football team-I was their star player, but no I still was not good enough. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did I never once got a single praise from my parents. This is where the damaging all began- way back when I was a little kid still, maybe on four. I was reading a new book for the first time my mothers house keeper had devoted her time to teach me how to read, at this time I was to young to notice the lack of love and affection shown to me however on a particular day I decided with my young cunning mind to show my mum what I had learnt. I took my book downstairs with me and into the kitchen were mother an father were entertaining. I was young and nieve, I did not see the glares and the cold hearted stares my own parents and their guests were giving me. I sat down next to my mother and began reading out loud to her, as soon as I had read a sentence she snapped "Niall go back upstairs, you are not wanted here" I whimpered no understanding the full meaning of her harsh words


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Niall's birthday :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo,   
> um i have not much to say ;) please comment or whatnot   
> much love xxxx  
> P.S i upload very slowly :(

~It only takes a moment to make the walls but a lifetime to tear them down.~

 

That was the first time I cried myself to sleep, the first time I felt unwanted. The day I began blaming myself for the lack of love my parents gave me. As I cried myself to sleep, I couldn’t help but wonder why I ever did, I was four years old and my brain was starting to process things that other four years olds shouldn’t even know about.

 

As I snuggled down into my bed, I cried and whimpered and sobbed, and then as I began to realise what my mother had just done, I cried even harder, and I vowed to myself that day I would never let my walls down, never let anybody see the true me. This may sound like a 12 year old talking but my mothers housekeeper must have found enjoyment in teaching me to read, and teaching me about feelings and emotions, although if my parents ever found out that was what she did they would fire her in an instant.

 

I woke up the next morning looking like hell warmed over, I padded down the stairs my usual big appetite had deserted me, and my bubbly persona had vanished. This is where it all started. I was a broken four year old, literally I couldn’t wait till I left home. At four you ask? If you lived with parents who hated you unconditionally you would want to leave home as well.

 

Tomorrow was my fifth birthday, I wasn’t excited to me it was just another day where I got some stupid gift that I would never use-this is how thoughtless my parents are. I went to sleep that night and I hoped tomorrow would be better….

 

I woke up to see my mother sitting at the end of the bed; she looked like one of those wicked witches, one that has a disguise to cover her inner ugly. “Morning Niall, here is you gift” she said giving me a small FAKE smile, I looked at her and closed my eyes momentarily “Thank you” I said as I slowly pulled off the wrapping to reveal a set of keys… “Mum, why do I need keys?” “In the garage” she said without a smile he facial expression showed she clearly did not want to be in my presence.

 

I ran out of my room, not caring about my mother, I was excited the most excited I had been for years. I flung open the door and there stood my very own mini Ferrari “Yay” I yelped as I ran over to my baby. She was a bright red sleek and shiny car and I loved her…more than my own parents, I know how sad. I looked up and saw my parents staring at me their faces giving nothing away, I hopped into my car and drove out of the garage quickly, and the tension in the air was too much for a small fragile person such as myself.

 

I drove around and around for hours never tiring from the constant fun of my fifth birthday. I walked inside latter that afternoon to see both my mother and father sitting in the kitchen, “Niall son, we need to talk to you about school” my father said, as I clambered up onto a stool and sat down “yes dad, when do I start?” I questioned “In a week” my mother’s cold voice popped up “Yay school” I smiled one of my rare smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Niall's bestie :)

“All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair.”

~Mitch Albom

 

School was an excitement for me, I sound like I’m of my nut, but let me inform you that, school is going to be my savior. I’ll try to fit in and make as many friends as possible. So me being an incredibly smart, now five year old, I did just that, I became the most popular kid at school, all the ‘friends’ at school I had made up for the lack of love and affection my parents gave me.

 

My first day of school, I rocked up and smiled at everyone even the shy, girl who looked like she had never spoken a word to anybody. As I walked up to this girl, I saw what nobody else saw in her, she smiled a small smile and said a shy “Hello” “Hey there pretty girl, why are you sitting here all alone?” I sweet talked, only I meant every word “I’m the weirdo” she cried but no tears came from her brilliant violet coloured eyes, “You are not weird” I smiled “But I am, you wouldn’t understand” she sniffed “But I would, I have been through more than your average five year old” I said simply as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

 

“Your beautiful, and don’t you let anybody tell you different” I smiled at her and led her over to the other kids, “Niall, what are you doing with Aubree?” sneered Landon “I am making her feel welcome” I replied angrily as he saw my face he stopped and smiled at her “Sorry Aubree, please forgive me?” he pleaded with the pretty girl who was cowering next to me.

 

I had finally met someone like me; she was a broken five year old, she was like me in every way and I knew from the moment I saw her sitting by herself, that we would be good friends. That’s how I liked it a few close friends so the less risk of getting hurt by “friends” and capacity of their friendship is a way of apologizing for our families.

 

Aubree POV

That boy, the one who always gets on with everybody, I thought he was heartless broken person, wallowing in their own self pity, how I was wrong, he is not a whole person like me, we are young, to young for this sort of burden, we don’t deserve what we are going through, every time I see a broken person they are all like Niall, I can spot them a mile of they are always bubbly, outgoing although Parents were the only ones obligated to love you; from the rest of the world you had to earn it, they make earning love from others easy but from their parents or who ever hard, due to no fault of their own.

 

As they days progressed and the weeks turned into months our childhood flashed past and we always stayed loyal to each other, you could say he was my rock and I was his, our parents were the same, I am not surprised they were not clones of each other. We knew everything about each other our darkest secrets were known to each other. I loved Niall more than my own life, not it that way, as a brother not a boyfriend. Niall had grown up to be stunning he bleached his hair and his blue eyes stood out against his light skin, and me I was just plain, nothing special. But whatever life chucked at us we stayed together through the bad and the worse we were two broken hulls trying to stay afloat together and we made it to eighteen…. So here we are, in all our glory…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 years later :L Niall's getting older

Without a family, Man alone in the world trembles with the cold~ Andre Maurois

Niall POV

The days grew longer and the months flashed by everything was a blur to me, life was hell, and Aubrre was always there for me, she was my everything in my darkest hour and the sun that lit up my life. And the never ending love I have for music, I takes me to another world and makes it alright. Music takes me away makes me forget, makes me believe that I am someone. Someone that has an equal chance at life.

**14 years later** (Nialls 19)

It was my last year at school I was supprised I had made it this far, to be entirely honest with you. I picked Aubree up on my way to school and we pulled up in my Range Rover to be greeted by my 'friends' I smiled waved and made my way with Aubree to first period biology! I love Bio it's so exciting and different. I walked into Miss Bloom's class and sat down in my usual seat 3 sats from the front and 3 from the back, just so that I could balance out the gossiping and working but still pass.

I sat down and talked to Aubree who had just gotten back from a family holiday in New Zealand, "Bree, baby how was New Zealand?" I asked smiling at my beautiful best friend "Amazing the people were amazing and i had as much fun as you can with MY family" she smiled "Meet any sexy boys?" i winked smirking slightly "NO" she blushed "Whatever BreBre" I cooed "Ok there was this really hot boy Kyle..." she blushed "ohhhee" I squeeled like a girl.

The bell wrung and we stopped talking about sexy Kyle as I had so conveniently named him... To be honest I wasn't exactly focused in class, I am kinda jealous at the fact she had some kind of fling with this guy named Kyle. I wish I could have someone like that. Guy/Girl I don't know. I'm not bi but I am kinda pansexual? I guess??? Maybe? I don't even know how to explain it.

Why can't we have good looking people here to help me sort out my sexuality? It's just no fair to go to a school where many people are kinda average and can't help me sort myself out. I was dosing off and hey I am not complaining a few minutes of sleep through class suits me fine. Who decided to interupt me. Fag! I just huffed looking up to the teacher. "Hello! you must be Liam Payne, welcome to this class grab a seat. Niall clear your bag off that desk. Liam grab a seat by Niall" I would normally be pissed but hey he didn't look to bad. 

A new friend maybe? He had brown hair and matching brown eyes and he was a good height and just seemed like a cool lad. I actually kinda think he is slighly hot? I dunno if that is my desperate needs talking or I actually find him attractive. "Hey i'm Niall" I held out my hand for him to shake. "Liam" He smiled taking a seat next to me. I feel myself burning up in his presence. I am pathetic. 

Bree POV

This Liam guy was actually kind of cute. I mean I would totally go for him but I have this feeling in the back of my mind he is the guy for Niall. Shh I have always thought Niall must be gay, I mean I know he goes around saying he is pansexual but if you didn't figure girls were hot at first that must mean he is gay but he doesn't know because he is in denial. PERFECT this Liam guy, HE IS PERFECT for Niall. I need a plan to get them together. I am getting excited. I can see a slight blush creeping onto Nialls face. He has the hots for Liam, great start to my plan!


End file.
